A rub strip is a structure placed on the inside of an engine casing that rotating turbine blades may contact when rotating off axis. Rub strips are configured to be damaged due to such contact by the turbine blades, with such damage providing an indication to mechanics and other personnel that the engine may not be functioning properly. Once damaged, however, rub strips may affect air flow within the turbine engine and must be removed upon being damaged. Conventional rub strip manufacturing is done by hand spreading, pressing, and troweling a resin into individual cells of a honeycomb core. Typical manufacturer recommended application of the resin or potting compound is done by a spatula or trowel. This current process is prone to result in a rub strip having a non-uniform surface finish and countless voids. Some of these issues are a product of human error; others are simply due to the properties of the materials used, the difficulties using them, and the shortcomings of the process. For example, the epoxy material used is thick and it is difficult to spread and trowel by hand to ensure that each cell of the honeycomb core is filled a sufficient amount, increasing the possibility of pockets of air being left within the cured epoxy. Because the honeycomb core is essentially a paper-like structure, it can be easily deformed during this application process, further resulting in distorted or broken honeycomb core cells, voids, or other defects. Moreover, due to the large size of the rub strip, the laborious nature of spreading the epoxy across the surface area of the core, and the material properties of the epoxy itself, some portions of the epoxy cure before portions which are later applied. Where uncured epoxy must be layered or added onto cured epoxy, voids and defects are very common due to the limited ability of a new layer of epoxy to bond to already-cured epoxy. It is therefore desirable to address these and other shortcomings of the fabrication of rub strips and of other composite parts.